Whether it is for therapeutic or hygienic reasons, millions of individuals engage in utilizing a bathtub on a daily basis. Most bathtubs are shaped to receive a user therein either in a sitting position or in a partially extended prone position. Regardless of the design, one problem that exists with all bathtubs is that they are manufactured from a durable rigid material such as fiberglass or cast iron. While these materials function to provide increased durability for the bathtub, it also provides a rigid surface that is uncomfortable for the user to engage with for any period of time. Additionally, most common bathtubs are not ergonomically designed to properly support various portions of the individual's body that is disposed therein. Individuals that attempt to assume a prone-like position in the bathtub usually have portions of their body that are forced away from the bathtub walls which creates additional discomfort.
Many products have been manufactured to support the head and neck area only of an individual disposed within a bathtub. Unfortunately, these products fail to address in providing comfort for the lower portions of the user's body. In addition, these current devices can increase the angle of the lower portion of the user's body with respect to the bathtub walls resulting in increased discomfort for other portions of the user's body such as the lower back or buttocks. Furthermore, these devices are commonly filled with air or foam making them buoyant and therefore difficult for a user to utilize to provide comfort for the portions of their body that are submerged under the water in the bathtub. The buoyancy of the existing devices creates difficulty in maintaining the positional stability of the device when a user is attempting to provide comfort for any part of the body that is submerged under the water contained within the bathtub.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cushioning device that can provide comfort for a plurality of portions of a user's body engaged therewith that has at least one portion that is non-buoyant in order to provide a stable method of providing comfort for the portions of the user's body that are submerged under the water in the bathtub.